


Don't Mess With Fionna

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: ABDL, Belly Kink, Diapers, F/M, Face-Sitting, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fetish, Gross, Scat, Smut, Soiling, Stuffing, big belly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Here’s another old story of questionable quality. This one has Marshall Lee of Adventure Time scaring Fionna so badly that she needs to wear diapers. Eventually, Fionna uses her stinky diapers to her advantage in getting revenge on Marshall.





	Don't Mess With Fionna

Fionna the human girl was currently enjoying a very long, warm bath (that may or may not have also involved a lengthy masturbation session). She had managed to scrub off the dirt and grime that comes from a long day of fighting monsters, wizards, wizard monsters, and monster wizards, and her pudgy body was about as clean as it was ever going to get.

She got up out of the bathtub, wrapping a towel around her waist, and yawning as she readied herself for bed.

Without warning, the lights in the bathroom went out, and Fionna was surrounded by darkness on all sides. “Cake, did the power go out again?” she said.

Almost immediately, the lights flickered back on, and Fionna was greeted by a horrible shrieking monster, made up of the worst traits of bats, wolves, and spiders. Fionna didn’t scare easily, certainly, but this was too much even for her. She screamed, and a thick brown turd landed on the bathroom floor with a wet plop.

The monster began to shift and change into a more familiar form, her friend, Marshall Lee, the Vampire King. Marshall was currently doubled over laughing.

“Oh my Glob” he said, tears streaming down his face. “I just wanted to scare you, I didn’t expect you to fucking shit yourself!” he gasped, trying to breathe between laughter.

Fionna’s face was currently as red as the blood that Marshall enjoyed drinking. She was making a feeble attempt to cover her plump breasts, trying to figure out what to scold Marshall for first.

“Why would you do that?” she said, still shivering from the shock of Marshall’s monstrous transformation.

“I just thought it’d be funny” he said, his laughter dying down, wiping a tear from his eye. “Wow, that turned out so much better than I expected”

“How long have you been watching me?” she said.

“Oh, not too long. Come on, it’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before”

Fionna gave Marshall a very well-deserved slap across the face. “Yeah, I guess that’s fair” he said, rubbing his injured cheek. “I still got to watch you shit yourself from fear, and that’s priceless”

“Shut up!” she said.

“Fine” Marshall transformed himself into a rather ordinary-looking bat, and flew out the window.

Fionna put on her pajamas and crawled into bed as if nothing had happened. She knew Marshall couldn’t resist doing this again if he got that kind of reaction from her the first time, so she needed to plan what to do if that happened. If crapping herself again was an inevitability, she didn’t want it to be on the floor again, or worse, in her panties. There seemed only one clear solution to her: diapers.

She went into her drawers, and searched around, finding several pairs of clean, white, puffy diapers, that she had for no particular reason. It wasn’t like she was into that sort of thing, and was just looking for an excuse to wear them.

She pulled off her panties, and pulled the diaper over it, admittedly loving the feeling that it gave her. She curled up in her bed, and yawned.

Just in time for Marshall to appear again, this time assuming the form of a massive, oily snake with two mouths.

Fionna screamed, and already put her diaper to good use, the nappy sagging as she soiled herself from fear, a small bulge sagging neatly in the back of her diaper. She whimpered, as a noticeable yellow stain also made an appearance on the crotch of her diaper.

“Oh Glob” Marshall said, howling with laughter. “I scared you so bad that you have to wear diapers? This is better than I thought. I am totally doing this again tomorrow”

Marshall flew off, after receiving a well-deserved smack to the face. Fionna went back to bed, not bothering to change her own dirty diaper. She had a plan, and it involved being as dirty as possible.

Fionna woke up the next morning, nasty turd still sitting in her diaper. She stretched her arms, and groped gently at her diaper, noticing that the bulge had gotten somewhat larger from yesterday.

She got up, and put her clothes on, putting on her skirt that barely concealed her dirty, sagging diaper. She arrived at the kitchen table, just in time for Cake to arrive.

“Hey, Cake” Fionna said, wearing a devious smile. “I’d like a really big breakfast today”

“Alright” Cake said, already preparing a pile of pancakes that reached to the ceiling, knowing how much Fionna could devour when she was really hungry. “Is this enough for you?”

Fionna nodded. “Yeah, I think that’ll do for now”

She began to tear into the mound of pancakes, cramming them in three at a time. She took each down with a mighty gulp, her stomach swelling out more and more as she continued to tear into the mound of pancakes. Eventually, she was full enough to pass for 9 months pregnant, with twins, as her pancake-filled belly sagged between her legs. She let out a large, satisfied burp, patting her belly with pride.

“Thanks, Cake!” she said, followed by another rumbly belch. Fionna dragged herself into her bed, waiting for the pancakes to digest, and form themselves into a nice, dirty mess. Then, the final step of her plan could go into action.

Fionna’s stomach began rumbling, as she felt a large force building in her intestines. Fionna’s face flushed red, as she stood up from her bed, and squatted down, knees apart. She squeezed, her diaper tenting out massively in the back as she squeezed out a massive turd. With another push, her diaper filled further, sagging and bulging and forming a lumpy load between her legs. Her stomach had shrunk slightly, and her diaper gained size immensely.

Fionna just had to wait, and she didn’t have to wait long. Her room became shrouded in darkness, before a monster appeared, a great, oily beast made of limbs and teeth. Fionna was scared, certainly, letting out another small turd into her diapers, but she was ready.

As Marshall shapeshifted to his humanoid form, to laugh in Fionna’s face for soiling herself, she grabbed him angrily, throwing him onto the floor. With a smile on her face, she sat down right on Marshall’s head, pressing his face into her foul diaper. The scent of her filth filled his nostrils immediately, as his face sunk deeper and deeper into her mushy rear. After a few more minutes, she stood up, Marshall stunned from Fionna’s horrid smell.

“That’ll teach you” she said with a sweet little grin. “You mess with me, and I’ll mess on you~”


End file.
